Sabía que lo haría
by Loca Demierda
Summary: "Me besó". "Oh, Harry, sabía que iba a hacerlo". "Sí, debo admitir que el hurón ya se había tardado, compañero". Drarry.


**Primero que todo debo aclarar algo,**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>arry Potter no me pertenece; todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y asociados. Éste trabajo no tiene ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Estaba enojado, se podía notar a kilómetros. Sentía furia, desprecio, odio, y nadie sabía por qué. ¡Hasta parecía que tuviera un aura negra detrás de él! Pero, ¿Por qué el príncipe de Slytherin estaba tan enojado? ¿Qué había sucedido? Todos se preguntaban eso, pero nadie sabía la respuesta. Había estado varios días así. Sus amigos le habían preguntado qué le ocurría, pero no les contestó.

En realidad, ni él mismo sabía por qué se sentía así. ¿Tal vez por habérselo topado? No, éso siempre sucede, y además es una oportunidad para molestarlo, así que no.

O quizá no era el encontrárselo lo que lo ponía así, sino ese algo que sentía en su pecho cada vez que lo hacía. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Odio? No, así no se siente, es muy, muy diferente al odio. Quizás asco; sí, quizá era éso. Aunque... no estaba muy seguro.

¡Ah! Pensar tanto es una estupidez así lo ponía más de mal humor. Y cuando no encontraba una respuesta a sus preguntas comenzaba a maldecir a cualquiera que se lo cruzara, justo como ahora.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos, maldiciendo cualquier cosa; niños de primero que pasaban por ahí, alumnos de séptimo que lo miraban mal, moscas que zumbaban alegremente por allí, a todos.

Y de repente, ¡Oh, genial! Qué oportuno que era ese imbécil, ¿acaso lo hacía a propósito?

Gruñó y se dirigió hasta él. Sí, porque no importaba cuán confundido estaba con respecto a ese tipo, no podría jamás dejar de molestarlo.

—¡Eh, Potter!

El cuatro-ojos dio un salto y se volteó para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

Oh, no, allí estaba otra vez esa maldita sensación en su pecho. Decidió ignorarla mientras se acercaba más y más hacia el Gryffindor.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Te advierto que no estoy de humor para tu bromitas.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, pero siguió acercándose. ¡Ah, joder! Esa cosa aún no se iba, ¿¡Cómo mierda hacía para que se vaya!

No sabe por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que haga algo que no quería hacer. No, no, no, no. Quiso evitarlo, pero para cuando se propuso hacerlo, sus labios ya estaban pegados a los del otro.

Sus ojos seguían abiertos y podía ver que los del Gryffindor también; Harry estaba completamente shockeado, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y no pudo evitar que un gran, gran sonrojo cubriera toda su cara. Estaba teniendo una lucha interna_, ¡OH MERLÍN MÍO, MALFOY... ESTÁ BESÁNDOME! Ah, no, ¡s-su lengua está...! ¡En mi boca, y...!_

No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! Joder, ¡¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿¡Por qué mierda lo besaba!

Seguían besándose, ya habían cerrado los ojos; los brazos de Harry se dirigieron inconscientemente a el cuello de Malfoy, para luego enroscarse a él, intentando tenerlo más cerca de lo que es posible.

Malfoy también dirigía sus manos hacia la cintura del Gryffindor.

Ya está, no podían detenerse. La lengua de Malfoy empujaba los labios de Harry. Harry jadeó y Malfoy aprovechó para introducir la lengua en esa cavidad que hasta el momento le parecía la más deliciosa que alguna vez había probado. Recorrió todo lo que le fue posible, y ahora Harry sabía a qué se refería la gente al decir "me metió la lengua hasta la garganta".

Oh, Merlín, era tan delicioso, no querían parar, pero necesitaban aire, así que lentamente se separaron intentando calmar sus respiraciones agitadas.

Se miraron a los ojos y no sabían qué decir. Malfoy se separó de un salto y lo miró furioso, Harry estaba igual.

—¡Maldito, ¿qué hiciste?

Harry miró a Malfoy como si se hubiera vuelto loco —aún más loco de lo que estaba por haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer—.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hice YO? ¡Fuiste tú el desgraciado que vino y me besó de la nada, no tienes de que culparme a mí!

Y sí, Harry tenía razón, pero el rubio no podía admitirlo; así que se dió vuelta, intentando hacerlo dignamente, y le gritó, cuando ya iba a dar vuelta por una esquina: —Más vale que esto quede aquí,

Potter, o sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

—No sería tan estúpido como para ir contándole a todo el mundo que tuve el honor de besar al fantástico Draco Malfoy, ¿o sí?

—Vaya, no sabía que me tenías en tan alta estima, Potter.

—Púdrete.

—Igualmente.

Y se fue.

Harry no pudo evitar reír nervioso y feliz.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry llegó a la Sala Común y fue directo hacia sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados en un sillón frente a la chimenea. El Gryffindor venía con una enorme sonrisa así que sus amigos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se concentraron en él. Harry se sentó en el suelo frente a ellos sin dejar de sonreír, y Hermione, ya harta de tanta espera, le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede Harry; por qué tan feliz?

—Me besó. Malfoy, me besó.

Hermione gritó de alegría y dio un salto del sillón, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala común; incluso algunas chicas y chicos salieron de sus habitaciones al oír semejante grito. Avergonzada, volvió a sentarse con la cara colorada, pero aún con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh, Harry, ¡sabía que iba a hacerlo!

—Sí, debo admitir que el hurón ya se había tardado compañero.

—Sí.

Harry les había contado a sus compañeros, cuatro meses atrás, que estaba sintiendo una especie de... atracción hacia Malfoy. Eso le valió una semana siendo ignorado por Ron, pero al final el pelirrojo se había resignado (gracias a la ayuda e insistencia de Hermione, por supuesto.)

Hermione también sospechaba que Malfoy se traía algo con él, ya que estaba todo el día mirándolo. Harry también lo miraba, y Ron y Hermione no entendían cómo ambos, Harry y Malfoy, cruzaban sus miradas durante toda la cena sin darse cuenta que el otro también lo observaba.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal estuvo, Harry? Cuenta, cuenta.

—Pareces una chismosa, Hermione.

Hermione tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien, sólo bromeaba. Err... sobre lo del beso... estuvo bien. Sí, bien.

—¿Sólo bien? Vamos, ¿fue sólo un pico o qué?

—Eh, no, no fue para nada eso. Más bien... metió su lengua hasta mi garganta.

—¡Ew, compañero! Puedo aceptar que el hurón te guste, pero, por favor, ¡guárdate los detalles! ¿Sí?

—¡Ron! —Hermione miró mal a Ron.

—¡¿Qué? Sólo decía que no me cuente esas cosas.

—Uf —Suspiró Hermione—. Bueno, está bien. Cuéntanos más, Harry —Dijo emocionada.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a contarles todo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mientras tanto, un rubio entraba a su sala común hecho una furia. Todos los alumnos de primero corrieron deprisa hacia sus habitaciones. Sólo quedaron seis personas: Pansy, quien pintaba sus uñas; Millicent, quien leía una revista; Theodore, que leía un libro de Historia de la Magia; Blaise, quien comía dulces; y Crabbe y Goyle, quienes parecían estar hablando de Quidditch.

Pansy levantó la mirada de sus uñas y miró a Draco.

—¿Qué sucede cariño?

—¡Lo besé, joder; LO BESÉ!

—¿Eh? —Preguntó Blaise—. ¿A quién? ¡No me digas que a Snape!

—¡Eww, no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas, imbécil?

—Lo siento.

Mientras Blaise murmuraba cosas así como "Qué mal que no fue Sev" y "Fantasías incumplidas", Theodore bajó el libro y le preguntó:

—¿Acaso fue Potter?

A Pansy y a Millicent se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿¡Potter! —Gritaron al unísono.

—Eh... err, sí. Potter —Draco no podía estar más sonrojado que ahora. Pansy le había advertido que tal vez se sentía atraído hacia Potter, pero él no le creyó. Fue entonces cuando pensó en la posibilidad de estarse sintiendo atraído por ese... idiota. Sus amigos le preguntaban qué sucedía, pero no podía decirles nada; menos a Pansy, quien parecía tener cierta obsesión por la "pareja" de él y Potter, ¡si incluso tenía un álbum de fotos de ellos dos besándose y... haciendo... otras cosas! (obviamente, las fotos eran COMPLETAMENTE trucadas).

—¿Y, qué tal? —Preguntó la chica con corte carré*.

—Pareces chusma.

—Sí, sí, soy chusma y todo lo que quieras, pero cuenta, cuenta.

—Bueno, éso sólo, lo besé. Luego vine para aquí.

—¿Ah? ¿No te le declaraste?

—¿¡Qué! ¡Como si él me gustara!

—Por eso, lo hace. Pero bueno, no se puede evitar que seas tan lento, cariño.

—¡Cállate!

—Sí, sí.

Draco se fue sonrojado hacia su habitación, mientras Pansy y Millicent se quedaban cuchicheando acerca de lo que su amigo acababa de contarles. Estaban felices; agarraron sus cuadernos y comenzaron

a escribir una historia de amor entre esos dos tórtolos. Sí, muy Hufflepuff, ¿no? Pero bueno, qué más daba, nadie las leería.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡FIN!<strong>

*****Puse que Pansy tiene corte carré porque, efectivamente hasta la tercera película, lo tiene. Lástima que luego cambiaron de actriz, porque debo admitir que Genevieve me caía mucho mejor que Scarlett. Pero bueno, no se pudo evitar.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Es corto, sí, pero bueno, no pude hacer más. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea estaba en un auto viajando, y tuve que escribirlo a las apuradas, intentando cubrir lo que decía, ya que tenía a mi mamá al lado. Bueno, no pidan más. O sí, háganlo. Algún otro día les traeré una historia larga (que no son mi especialidad) y que esté buena, ¡Lo juro!

¿Merezco comentario o no?

Adiós.


End file.
